


You set my heart on fire

by Emoshinki8



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: I’m sorry Yu, Jealousy, M/M, Yujae fandom don’t kill me, YunJae, Yunho and Jaejoong are spies, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoshinki8/pseuds/Emoshinki8
Summary: Yunho and Jaejoong are secret agents who are working on a case of a fire incident that happened in a Korean building and killed hundreds of innocent people including the building’s owner.





	You set my heart on fire

It was 1:30 a.m, the club was filled with people from all around Asia, businessmen, politicians and lawyers.

As Jaejoong walked in, he eyed the place, looking for a certain spot while maintaining a confident figure, took one look at his watch and heard his earpiece beeping 

He slightly touched it to answer the call

“are you there yet?” Yunho asked and Jaejoong waved smiling at a bartender who kept eyeing him suspiciously since he wasn’t a regular at that place and he seemed oddly comfortable 

“Yes, just got in” Jaejoong whispered “Wasn’t he like in his mid-thirties? everyone here looks old.” He kept walking and searching for the said man

“He’s 34. He does look older than he is, search the balcony, he is a smoker” 

Jaejoong walked towards the balcony and found three people in suits chatting and laughing loudly, one of them offered a cigarette to a guy who looked probably 20 years younger than the other two 

“It’s a shame for such a handsome guy to be a murderer, what a waste” Jaejoong whispered before he headed towards the three men.

“You better behave” Yunho warned him with an angry tone gripping on the steering wheel of the car while paying very close attention to the monitor showing Jaejoong’s view. 

Jaejoong smiled and grabbed a wine glass from the waitress passing by “Are you perhaps Mr.Shirota?” Jaejoong pointed at the man who was now fully scanning Jaejoong’s apperance and smirked 

“What a pleasant surprise, welcome Mr.Jung” he offered him a handshake “I was just telling my guys here that my guest of honor is soon to arrive and you happened to appear in the very right moment” 

Jaejoong took his hand and tilted his head in flattery “It’s an honor Sir, thank you for the invite. I gotta say, what a lovely place you own” 

Mr.Shirota laughed and put his hand on Jaejoong’s shoulder “Gentlemen, Jung Taeyong, i’ve met him in Korea a month ago in a friend’s party, what an lovely man he is” Mr.Shirota gave Jaejoong a sinful look like he was about to devour him 

Jaejoong let out a nervous chuckle “Well sir i can only say the same about you” Mr.Shirota maintained his eye contact with Jaejoong it seemed a bit too long and awkward for Jae that he quickly thought he’d change the subject “The view is spectacular, mind if i take a look?” 

“Not at all, excuse me gentlemen i’m gonna take Mr.Jung here and show him around for a while” Mr.Shirota wrapped an arm around Jaejoong’s waist that made him jerk a little in surprise. 

They headed towards the view and Jaejoong took a sip of wine 

Yunho stared at the screen and noticed the bracelet Mr.shirota was wearing then started searching in the file he’s holding ‘it’s a match’ he thought to himself. it matched the one the victim was wearing the day of the fire.

“Jaejoong, compliment his bracelet” 

Jaejoong took a look at Mr.Shirota’s hand “Is this vintage? I’ve never seen one like it before” 

Mr.Shirota looked down at the said bracelet and smiled  
“This old thing?” He pointed at it “It was my father’s, he owned a jewelry store back in the 60’s. gave it to me 1 month before he died in a car accident” 

Jaejoong kept a straight face while taking another sip of wine so Yunho sighed 

“Jaejoong, show some sympathy! how on earth are you going to convince him to leave with you if you kept this attitude!” Yunho hissed.

Jaejoong cleared his throat and put his hand on Mr.Shirota’s hand in sympathy “That’s terrible i’m so sorry” he stroked his hand “I bet that was very hard to deal with” 

“Call me Yu” Mr.Shirota said while putting his other hand on top of Jaejoong’s one 

“Okay...Yu.” Jaejoong smiled awkwardly

“I’m sorry if this sounds weird but.. are you seeing anyone?” Yu asked

“Me? Where?” Jaejoong searched dumbly around him that caused Yu to laugh 

“God, you’re so cute” Yu looked at him adoringly “I meant, are you dating anyone?” 

“OH! oh.. no not exactly” Jaejoong said nervously 

Yunho tried to calm himself down and got closer to the mic “No! The answer is fucking ‘No’ Jaejoong not Not exactly! It’s not like you’re actually going to go out with him, we just need him out of this place!” 

“I just figured that you’re seeing that guy i saw you with at that party, you know.. the tall guy with sunglasses” 

“Oh, you mean Yu-.. you mean Junho! Nah that dude is so lame man” 

Yunho raised an eyebrow “ok, no need to be mea-“ 

“Like I don’t understand, he keeps following me and says he likes me even though i rejected him like 3 times already” Jaejoong ignored the angry man shouting in his earpiece 

“Oh i see, so he likes you, just as I predicted” Yu pointed out “I mean he wasn’t bad looking, maybe not the best looking” he lied. “but i’m still curious why it didn’t work out” 

Yunho tapped on the Mic to get Jaejoong’s attention  
“Enough about me Jaejoong! Get to business!!” Yunho almost screamed to the mic which was quite painful for Jaejoong’s ears. so he moved his head away a little trying not to look obviously annoyed 

“Yeah he’s cool or whatever, we slept together once” Jaejoong stated at the older man in front of him who appeared shocked by the new information “.. okay twice.. maybe more i dunno he was BAD”

“Jaejoong!!” Yunho warned 

“So like.. what was exactly going on between you two?” Yu asked

“He was a stress reliever, you know.. whenever i needed to blow off some steam, he was there. So you know.. friends with benefits” Jaejoong explained

“Oh” 

“Yeah you see, he also has this annoying habit of singing in the bathroom”  
Jaejoong turned and leaned on the wall “it’s always Ed Sheeran, sometimes Beyonce but that’s only on special occasions and let me tell you, he has the most annoy- OUCH!” 

Yunho moved his phone closer to the mic so it released a very sharp noise and made sure to keep it on until Jaejoong jumped from his position 

“What’s going on?” Yu asked worried at Jaejoong’s sudden shift 

“No i’m fine, it’s just.. migraines you know” Jaejoong rubbed his forehead “I swear if Migraine was a person i would’ve kicked his ass so hard right now” Jaejoong said in an angry tone. 

“Oh that’s awful do you need water or something?” Yu asked

“No no no it’s okay, where were we?oh yes, Seeing people.”

“okay.. It may sound inappropriate but I’m glad he was bad” Yu got closer to Jaejoong’s ears and whispered “because if i had you, I’m confident that i will blow your mind” 

Jaejoong uncomfortably took a step back “Are you asking me out Mr.Shi- i mean Yu?” 

“Only if you’re interested” Yu smirked

“Well, since we’re considering this let me ask you a few questions first” 

“Sure, anything” 

“Were you seeing someone in Korea?”Jaejoong asked in a curious tone

“I had a meeting with one of my partners, he has a Korean company that owns the building we met in” 

“Oh that beautiful building, it’s very unfortunate that half of it was lost to the fire the next day” 

“Yes, he was one of the victims actually, it’s very unfortunate” Yu said in a fake sad tone that sent shivers of disgust to Jaejoong’s body

“Ask him how long had he known him?” Yunho told jaejoong.

“How long have you known him?” Jaejoong asked

“Not that long, we were supposed to sign our partnership contract that day”

“So you own the building now?” Jaejoong asked

”Well yes, It’s being rebuilt now” Yu answered then took the empty wine glass from jaejoong’s hand and put it away then held his hand and got closer “why don’t we go some place private so we can finish our previous talk, i still have so much to say” 

Jaejoong looked at their hands then looked Yu in the eyes trying not to sound too straightforward “The party is still going, won’t they need you back there?” 

“I would ditch them all if you kiss me” 

Yunho choked on his soda “That son of a bitch is quick!” Yunho fixed his sitting position and got closer to the mic “Jae tell him you would k-kiss him but somewhere else” He waited 3 seconds for an answer “Jae are you listening?!” He eyed the monitor and it was paused and it showed that there was no signal “Oh fuck no” 

“K-kiss you? Now? Here? In front of all those people, that’s.. a bit..” Jaejoong said nervously while trying to back away from the man who’s starting to get closer to his face 

“Yes, why? are people the problem here or are you not interested in me?” Yu got closer 

“N-No, i mean Y-Yes i am.. it’s just that..” he whispered “Yunho..” and suddenly realized what he just said

“Junho?!” Yu backed away in a surprise 

“No, Yunho, Motherfucker” Yunho grabbed Yu’s arms and held them to his back preventing him from moving.

Jaejoong ran heading to the balcony door and locked it 

“What the fuck?! SECUR-“ Yu’s voice was muffled by Yunho’s hand covering it

“Say another word and i’ll make sure that every person in that room knows that they’re about to be a part of your fucking chess game you’ve been playing your whole life” 

Yu struggled to move and soon stopped fighting “What do you want?” 

“It’s not what i want, it’s what justice requires. for killing hundreds of innocent people in that fire” 

“It was a fucking accident!!” Yu aggressively screamed at Yunho

a few seconds later they were interrupted with police siren sounds

Yunho grabbed his hand roughly gesturing at the bracelet  
“Have fun explaining this to them” 

Yu’s eyes widened and tried to escape by pushing Yunho away but Jaejoong stopped him by giving him a hard punch on the stomach. 

“I may look cute but lay your hands on my man again, and i swear to god” Jaejoong was interrupted by the police who arrived at the balcony and started handcuffing Yu that stopped struggling 

“Good work agents” Their boss thanked them before leaving 

Both Yunho and Jaejoong bowed and waited until everyone left then they headed towards the car 

“Singing in the toilet? BEYONCE?” Yunho turned to face Jaejoong 

“I panicked!! I didn’t know what to say i had to convince him I didn’t have anyone I’m seeing” Jaejoong explained pouting

“You could’ve just said I wasn’t your type or something!” 

“But you damn are” Jaejoong smirked and put his arms around Yunho’s waist 

“Don’t fucking change the subject!” Yunho argued removing jae’s hands and moving to the car door “You kept teasing him until he was about to kiss you” 

“Wasn’t the whole plan to get him to leave with me?” Jaejoong rolled his eyes and entered the car and Yunho kept sulking 

“Yes! ‘Leave’! I wasn’t going to allow anything else to go further!”

“You look so hot when you’re jealous” Jaejoong put one hand on Yunho’s thigh 

“I’m not done! Stop Jae!” 

“Okay but i am, now stop sulking and drive if you want us to arrive home early” 

“Why? What’s-“ Yunho was cut off by soft lips that attacked his in a deep passionate kiss 

“That, That’s What’s gonna happen and will keep on happening until you fucking shut up” Jaejoong said while holding Yunho’s face between his hands 

Yunho stared at him for a second then smiled “I was really worried about you” 

“I know baby but i’m fine, and i’m here now, everything is going to be okay since that fucker is behind bars” 

“Let’s go home” Yunho smiled softly then gave a small peck on Jaejoong’s lips 

“I love you” Jaejoong said in a low voice 

“I love you too” Yunho shifted in his position and faced the steering wheel “you will be the death of me one day”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this was short and quick, ignore the mistakes I haven’t wrote anything in years..


End file.
